Christmas Chaos
by GS Dragono
Summary: A bleak, icy morning in December foreshadows the chaos that would soon fall upon Caduceus courtesy of Tyler Chase , and a memorable event upon a world famous medical duo... DxA centric Slight TxL I know this fic is late: Full excuse inside!
1. Prologue

A/N: Quick excuse here. I know Christmas has long passed, but this ficlet was never finished in time. It was intended to be three chapters long- Apparently; writer block had an excellent defense. My logic in posting this now is that if I don't do so, this will rot in my computer for another full year. I'd hate to see that happen to a fic idea that inspired me so!

GS Dragono

Small fair flakes danced through the air, blanketing the rest of the world in an icy, yet gentle caress. A pale sun peeked over the horizon, casting faint cherry and lavender hues to the clouds. A few small finches fluffed their feathers for warmth shortly before poking the scarce tuffs of grass for insects or seeds, determined to get a head start on the day. The world was slowly and steadily awaking to a perfect winter wonderland snapshot.

. . . Much to the dismay of the pale prodigy of Caduceus.

As a grumbling Victor Niguel trudged through the door to his sanctuary in bulky winter garments, a broadly grinning face looked up.

"Enjoying the _fabulous_ morning, Boss?" The fellow asked in a taunting voice as he finished cleaning the lab from his nightshift. "Still not heeding the Director's warnings about your overtime hours seriously cutting into our budget?"

"Shut up, Feld. It's too bright, cold, and I've lost enough daylight as it is."

Lance Feld cocked an eyebrow at his superior, glance out the window skeptically. "Sir, its 5:30 in the _morning_. Three points. One, the sun isn't fully up yet. Two, it's the middle of December. Of COURSE its cold and it should have to take a genius like you to come to that blatant conclusion. Three: Again, the sun hasn't risen. There's no daylight to burn!"

A venomous scowl silenced the researcher. Lance huffed, gathering empty beakers into his arms. It wasn't long before the silence was shattered, and rather 'elegantly' at that.

To a reclusive Dr. Niguel, the day had kicked off on the wrong foot, if on its feet at all. Naturally, the divine forces of the universe decided that, enough… was defiantly _not_ enough.

"_What the __HELL__ happened to the cultures?!" _Victor practically shrieked from the other side of the room, distressing over his ruined experiments.

The corner of Lance's mouth twitched to an amused smirk. "Walker accidentally spilled his coffee on 'em. Every single drop, in all of the cup's 32 oz. glory." It took all of his restraint to refrain from hysterical laughter after his boss' tormented groan.

"Alright. Fine. Start the damned experiments over." Victor grumbled his head in his hands. "This day can't get any worse…"

A sharp, collective shattering signaled the misfortune of the glass beakers. As thick silence engulfed the room, neither figure moved. The bane in Victor's voice spoke more for itself than the actual words did.

"Feld, I highly suggest you sign your time card and flee before I turn around."

Feet scuffled in a panic before the lab fell silent. With another growl, the Chief Researcher stalked from his sanctuary.

And apparently, to the deities above, three was the lucky number.

Victor gazed upwards, completely horror-stricken.

"Oh, _GOD_ _no!_"

Above the elevator, a small bunch of mistletoe dangled, firmly secured into place.

'It' had begun.


	2. Christmas Eve

A/N: By (semi) popular demand, Christmas Chaos continues!

I do apologize to the Victor fans out there, but he makes his last planned appearance in this chapter. This fic 'tis a DerekxAngie centered fluff fic, and I can't guarantee when the next (and most likely last) chapter will be put up.

--No chance to re-read this chapter, so please forgive mistakes!

GS Dragono

----------------

"Victor- This is unreasonable! Come out of there, _now_!"

A grunt.

"You can't stay in there forever, you know…"

"Yes I can."

"Dr. Niguel, please think this over…"

Another negative grunt.

"Aww, c'mon Vic! It's not that bad…"

"Hell no."

"If you don't come out this moment, I'll have you on Clinic duty at Hope for a month!"

"So be it, _mother_."

Sidney Kasal sighed irritably, pinching the bridge of his nose as Tyler Chase entered another fit of hysteric laughter. Here he, Derek, Angie, Leslie, and Tyler stood, on Christmas Eve, attempting to persuade the pale prodigy of Caduceus from the barred doors of his sanctuary. Sidney glared daggers at the overly amused man beside him. "This, is all your fault."

"And that's the best part of it!" The sharp slap to the back of the head, courtesy of Leslie, dismissed the cocky smile immediately. "And I'm very, very sorry about the current circumst-" An additional whack sent the surgeon into another spiral of hilarity.

Venom virtually hung in the atmosphere at the director's potent glare. Sensing the danger, the dark haired surgeon stepped in, grabbing a fistful of Chase's uniform collar and smiling sheepishly. Angie edged out of the hall, waving. "We'll just be heading out, now… Operations to prep, people to save." She added hastily. A rough tug from Derek started Chase after the blond nurse with Leslie stepping quickly them.

Sidney watched the fleeting forms for a moment, before reluctantly returning his attention to the barred door.

"It's going to be a long day…"

----------------

Tyler grinned broadly as he waltzed through the path of mistletoe, much unlike his wary companions.

"Ah, Christmas! The most wonderful time of year! Free stuff, great pranks, and a perfect excuse to consume alcohol!" He paused, tilting his head, before grinning almost evil. "Great blackmail too. Isn't that right, Derek…?"

"Medical school! Drop it…" The subject in question murmured, head down. A quiet laugh echoed from the nurses behind. Leslie's amusement, however, was momentary as the smile dissolved to a glare.

"Although, I can think of _some_ incidents that should never have happened."

The blond surgeon's grin turned sheepish. "Still mad at me for the secretary thing…? It was an accident, I swear!"

"…And how many times have I heard that from him?" Derek whispered to Angie, earning a quiet laugh.

"Honestly, I didn't realize it was you coming around the corner, Leslie… I mean, sure you two were both female, but c'mon, no one's an exception to the rule, right…?" The prankster finished weakly.

The two nurses shared a quick glance, with a silent, almost malevolent, understanding passing between them. Leslie smiled sweetly at Tyler. _Too_ sweetly. "Of course I forgive you, Ty…" She said, walking in front of him. "Especially since I have today to look back on!"

"Awesome! I knew you'd- Wait, what?" The prankster hardly had time to register the fact that his nurse had stuck her foot into his path, sending the older Chase stumbling into Derek. Angie giggled as she passed them, continuing down the hall and pointing towards the ceiling. The two surgeons could only blink dumbfounded at the green and red mass above them.

Leslie giggled. "I mean, c'mon, no one's an exception to the rule, right…?"

The corresponding glare practically read 'I hate you', but fell unnoticed by the nurse. She stood by expectantly with her sweet smile, waiting for her equally sweet revenge to play out.

Tyler sighed. "Finealrightyouwin, Igetit Igetit…"

"Whoa! Wait a second here!" Derek cried frantically, waving his hands swiftly in front of him. As the other surgeon leaned towards the cheek with every intention of ending the torment quickly, the two friends were petrified by a very minute sound.

_Click._

As Leslie fell to the ground laughing, the two surgeons could only look in horror at Angie's fleeting form around the corner, a small, compact phone in hand…

"W-wait! ANGIE!" Derek scrambled to his feet, chasing after the nurse.

The dark haired assistant's laughs slowly began to subside as she picked herself from the ground. "Soooooooo…" Tyler began, grinning at her. "Since we're even, now… You doin' anything tonight?"

----------------

"I'm sorry, Dr. Stiles, I just couldn't help it!" Angie said to the aforementioned doctor, smiling broadly. "I promise it'll only be between me and Leslie."

Derek sighed heavily. "Every year," he muttered. "Every Christmas, Tyler manages to do something stupid like that…" He lifted his head, eager to get off the subject. "Has Director Kasal said who's working Christmas, yet?"

The petite nurse nodded. "Clarks has it off, we're working the morning, Chase and Leslie in the evening. I actually requested the evening off. My mother's coming to visit." She paused to stretch. "Well, we better get started on O.R. prep. We have only-" The duo flinched heavily as a rather loud shriek sounded over their headsets.

"_Tyler Chase, if I see just one more scrap of that… __**plant**__, I'll see to it personally that I have you transferred to the most __**isolate,**__**desolate**__ hospital in a bleak and __**frozen**__ foreign country!!"_

Angie's brow twitched as she recovered. "What did he _do_?"

Derek shrugged nonchalantly. "Something about 'redecorating' the Chief's office. Chase wouldn't stop rambling about it last night…"

She sighed, muttering under her breath. "Plaguing a hospital with mistletoe, trying to set people up, driving Victor into his lab for week to the point he barricades the door and demands food be brought down… If he's not careful, Chase will be _lucky_ to get fired!"

----------------

Derek stared over the top of his coffee mug. The amused surgeon had been observing for a few minutes as a humming Tyler Chase single handed decorated and rearranged the haven that was the staff lounge. The latter was currently hunched over a small tabletop Christmas tree, deftly placed beside the coffee machine.

"…And you're humming… Why…?"

"Takin' Leslie out to dinner"

"Ah."

"That's it? 'Ah'? Well, what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Geez Derek, how dense are you?" The blond teased. "So spill it. What'cha doing for Angie?"

The aforementioned spat his coffee back into the warm cup.

"Wha... what?"

"You mean you aren't doing anything!?"

"Well- I-"

"Tch. Newb." Chase grinned, jabbing a finger at his friend. "So much to learn. So little time. Well, now is a little late, so you might be able to slip in something the day after. Maybe a lunch or something…"

"Wait, hold on a second here!"

"Hmm, that might now work. But Angie prefers more dinner-ish restaurants, huh?"

"I never said-"

"There's this really good place downtown you might be able to get reservations at…"

"Tyler!"

"Or is she a movie person? That might work out nicely before Sidney ships you off to some distant, foreign country."

"Why do I need to-"

"She doesn't seem to be the type for that mushier stuff, and you never have- and still can't, I bet- handle horror flicks, so maybe a comedy?"

"_TYLER!" _Derek interjected hurriedly, face flushed. "We aren't like that! I mean- Sh-she's just-"

" 'My assistant?' 'Assigned nurse'? Been there, heard that. You two have been out and about ever since the whole GUILT incident, so do something nice for you girlfriend!"

"But-" The medical prodigy stuttered, only to be flicked on the forehead.

"10:00 o'clock! Only two hours left to Christmas, you know. Better think fast." The blond paused. "In fact, she might just beat you to it!"

With a desperate shove, Derek pushed the annoying surgeon away. Laughing, Tyler bolted into the hallway, before poking his head around the corner. "You cannot avoid me forever, mortal!" He was appropriately silenced by a coffee-filled Styrofoam cup impacting his forehead.


End file.
